


Longing

by Hayleyyhy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyhy/pseuds/Hayleyyhy
Summary: Tang Yi longs to have his boyfriend back into his arms.





	Longing

He gets sentenced to six months in prison.

If it were a few months back, Tang Yi would have been willing to stay in prison for life if he could take revenge for Tang Guodong. But things are different now. There was someone, someone he loved with all his heart, waiting for him to return to society as a free man who had already paid the price for the crimes he committed.

He meets Captain Shi in his first week there. Captain Shi is shocked to see him, but Tang Yi is glad to see a familiar face (that he doesn't want to punch). He finds himself passing time listening to the stories of his disastrous cop boyfriend in his younger days. He learns how much Shaofei hated him, how he couldn't stop talking about Tang Yi, and how Zhao Zi would tease Shaofei to no end about having a crush on Tang Yi. (Tang Yi laughs when he hears about how Shaofei denied vehemently and Zhao Zi tells him not to say it too early because heaven loves to slap people in their faces.)

But with all these stories, he misses his boyfriend even more. Sure, Shaofei visited him multiple times a week, but Tang Yi misses his warmth, his scent, his hugs and his kisses.

He thinks back to the first time they meet. The young cop, with fiery determination in his eyes, swore to uncover the truth behind the death of his beloved senior. Tang Yi knows who the culprit is. He won't tell this unruly man, not when he is planning to take revenge by himself.

The both of them meet a lot more than Tang Yi would like after their first meeting. Shaofei is a little fireball, rushing into Tang Yi's life and throwing everything out of order. Shaofei is also extremely stubborn and childish. But deep down, Tang Yi is thankful to this cop for distracting him from the pain of losing his father-figure. 

When Tang Yi sees Shaofei shivering under 2 layers of jackets, running a fever because the wound he got from saving Tang Yi was infected, he was worried. He couldn't understand. The man lying in front of him had been annoying him for four years. For four years, Tang Yi had wished for this man to disappear from his life. Yet seeing him weak and in pain made his heart ache. 'I'm just being kind.' He thinks. 'Hopefully he leaves me alone after this.'

He is annoyed when Shaofei enters his house with his belongings, announcing that he will be protecting Tang Yi from that day onwards. 'Pfft,' Tang Yi thinks. 'The one who needs protection is you.' He doesn't understand why he feels a sense of relief having Officer Meng Shaofei safely following him around daily.

Tang Yi is extremely pleased with Shaofei's jealous reactions. He can't stop thinking about how adorable the man was, pouting and sulking because Tang Yi was close to other men. He enjoys teasing these reactions out of the officer. It was fun and made him feel happy. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

He only starts to realise what he is feeling when he sees Shaofei lying motionless on the hospital bed after being shot in the abdomen. 'I can't bear to lose him. I can't imagine my life without him.' At some point of time, Shaofei had become such an important presence in Tang Yi's life. An important presence that Tang Yi was willing to protect with his life.

He freezes at the feeling of someone else's lips on his. He was just talking, baring his feelings to the police officer. He doesn't remember what he said, but he knows this moment will stay in his mind forever. "Tang Yi! I'm chasing you to be mine!" Shaofei has the same determination in his eyes and Tang Yi realises that the other man is serious about this.

Ever since they started dating, Shaofei has always been patient with Tang Yi. It's almost as if he knows that Tang Yi's innocence and kindness is somewhere in there, and he wants to bring them out. Tang Yi knows he doesn't deserve this. But he likes the feeling of having someone watch out for him. He likes the feeling of being loved.

Tang Yi knows that he owes Shaofei way too much. Shaofei had almost lost his life twice because of Tang Yi. He's determined. Determined to start a new life with Shaofei after being released from prison. Determined to work hard to give the man he loves the best life.

The man who was once an annoying fireball in his life has become his sun.

Tang Yi puts on his best behaviour in prison and his good behaviour gets him out in four months.

He's nervous. What if Shaofei had found someone new? What if he decided not to wait for him anymore?

He doesn't need to worry, because when he walks out of the gates he sees him right there. Waiting for him where he promised he would.

Tang Yi takes Shaofei into his arms and they share a long and sweet kiss.

He knows it will take a long time for him to rebuild everything. But it's okay. Everything is okay because Shaofei is here. He is here where Tang Yi had imagined and longed for him to be. 

Here, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly awkward fic because it's not my usual style of writing, but I have so many feels after episode 20 so this is the result of my feels XD


End file.
